Obliteration
Obliteration was a High Epic who controlled Houston before destroying it. He goes from city to city to destroy them. He thinks Epics are an aberration against God and seeks to destroy all of humanity before they can become Epics, which is why he destroys cities. He so far destroyed Houston, Albaquerque, San Diego, and recently Kansas City. He was described to have a narrow face, smooth black hair, goatee, wearing a trench coat, and most notably - bandages on his chest. He also carries a sword and rifle. Furthermore, he wears glasses because he is nearsighted. Despite his insanity, Obliteration was the first epic to conquer Calamity's darkness, albeit he was already a lunatic even before getting his powers. In "Firefight", Regalia used him to create bombs from his heat absorption, which were used to force Prof to use his powers and be overcome by his darkness. In "Calamity", he helps David neutralize Prof and deal with Calamity. After Calamity's departure, he claims to continue his ways and target Toronto after a weeks' break. Abilities * Heat Manipulation: ** Heat Absorption: Obliteration can take in heat energy from any source, to the point where the source freezes. He can also take in heat from his skin, which gets warmed by the sun. He does not seem to use the freezing effect offensively. *** Energy Storage: after absorbing, Obliteration has shown to retain the heat energy for future purposes. ** Heat Release: Obliteration can fire stored heat in either a beam or release it as an aura. If Obliteration stores enough heat, the aura can melt an entire city like a nuclear blast, but this takes several days of doing nothing but soaking up heat. ** Freezing: this is a side effect of his power (the absorption part). He can't manipulate the ice. ** Burning: After absorbing a lot of heat, he gives off a strong sensation of heat when one is near him and can burn people by touch (David discovered this the hard way when Obliteration had him by the throat). ** Heat immunity: As a result of his powers, he is immune to heat and completely unaffected from the heat he releasing. * Teleportation: Obliteration can teleport, with no range limit and almost no cool down. He must be able to clearly visualize a person or place, but he doesn't need to have been there himself or even know the exact location, as shown when he teleported to Calamity despite not knowing where he was. He can't teleport well while he is storing a high amount of heat in his body. He used to have a cooldown of a few minutes, but, to Regalia's request, Calamity removed it. * Danger Sense: If he is about to be harmed, a weak precognition triggers, automatically triggering his teleportation. Although triggering is reflexive, the location can be controlled, and it works only if he is in real danger. This power categorizes him as a High Epic. * Enhanced Strength: Like Steelheart, he has super strength. * Clairvoyance '''(possible):''' Obliteration might have some form of clairvoyance, as he was able to identify David in two different costumes, while Megan used her power to change their faces. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Fxtfxtxtffdtdtyftyftyug